1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector for a flexible printed circuit (FPC hereinafter for simplification) board.
2. The Related Art
Generally, an FPC connector is adapted for receiving an FPC board therein. The FPC connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electric terminals disposed in the insulating housing and electrically contacting the FPC board, and a shell pivoted to the insulating housing and capable of holding the FPC board for making the electric terminals and the FPC board connected with each other firmly.
However, the shell needs to be lengthened to comply with the increase of the amount of the electric terminals. As a result, the shell may deform due to an upward pressure from the electric terminals and the FPC board. Moreover, this may cause the electric terminals located in a middle of the insulating housing not contacting the FPC board, so the electrical connection between the FPC board and the electrical terminals is not steady.